the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Canvases
Blue Canvases is the ninth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on May 7, 2013. Proviously How to Lose All Your Phat in One Day Next The Pre-Season Game Episode Synopsis Plot Blue and Keira are jogging and they take a makeout break. Blue tells her don't start something she can't finish. She said she thought they were just friends who kiss. He says that he likes her and likes doing things with her and wants to continue doing nasty things with her. She tells him to come on so they can finish the run. Tasha and Pookie are at home and Pookie is working on his new business plan. He tells her that Rick bought a gun and won't be needing his services now. Pookie tells her business is slow down here and he'll have to keep some of his clients up north to make ends meet. Chardonnay arrives and they leave to go to a movie. Rick is in the back seat of the car. Rick says he's not doing this back and forth anymore and it's either him or Pookie. She says she loves him and she can't live without him. She says she's going to have to let Pookie go. Chardonnay says "poor, poor Pookie." Tasha says she's got to break the news to Pookie and give her a day or two. Malik meets with the investor and she says she knows he's called her office, but they are just in different businesses. She says she is not interested in working with him unless he is ready to go to the next level. He says he's brought along $50,000 to show how serious he is. He says he's done his research and loves the way she does business. He says his shelf life as an athlete is almost up and he needs to create a future for himself. She says if he's serious meet her tomorrow. Tasha calls the Sunbeam meeting to order as the new President. She says preseason is coming and she has a list of activities and needs volunteers. Chardonnay signs up for the bake sale and Keira doesn't sign up for anything. She says she's not sure she's going to be a Sunbeam much longer. Tasha dismisses the meeting so she can talk to Keira and find out if it's about some sex business. She tells Chardonnay she has clean-up duty. Keira says things are getting out of hand with Blue. Tasha asks if he's too big or too small. Keira says she doesn't know because she hasn't seen it and doesn't know if she wants him to be her first. Tasha says she can't mean she's never had sex before. Keira says she just hasn't met the guy she wants to go there with. Chardonnay says if she had believed everything she'd heard about football players, she never would have gotten with Jason. Tasha asks her what is she going to do. Keira says she's good and when she meets the guy who lives up to her list, she'll think about it. She says she wants someone who has her back for a change and wants someone to care about her career. She says she wants someone who can make her laugh even when things are bad. Pookie says he's heading to Mexico. Tasha says he's smothering her and she needs some space. She says she's tired of looking at his mess. She pulls a diamond out of his box of things and asks if it's a diamond pinkie ring. He gets down on one knee and proposes to her. She says yes. Malik goes to meet the investor and the elevators in the building are down. Malik runs up the stairs. Tasha calls Chardonnay and tells her she's engaged to Pookie. She says he gave her a Janet Jackson ring. She says when Pookie put the ring on her finger their whole life together flashed before her eyes. Chardonnay asks what happened to Rick. Jason asks Chardonnay who she's talking to. She says Rick wants to come to Spadonnay. Malik is tired and sweaty by the time he makes it up to her office. She says there is no meeting and this was just a test. She says she had the elevators shut down to see how serious he was. He's about to leave when she says she has some men she would like him to meet. They are looking for a spokesperson. They say anyone who can run up all those stairs in 7 minutes is the person for the job. Tasha gets a call from Rick. He asks if she did it. She says she did it alright. Blue knocks on Keira's door and says he thought she might be avoiding him about their run. She says she's running lines. He says he'll cook her up something. He offers to help her with her lines. They run lines and when he's supposed to kiss her she pulls away. She says it's weird. He makes her food and she says it's actually pretty good. They run the lines again and she lets him kiss her. He starts to undress her and takes off his shirt. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie * Miranda Rae Mayo as Patreece Sheirani